


Surpassing the Summoner

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, Light pain, Mindbreak, Other, Pegging, Petplay, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: After being in a loving relationship for a week, Kiran and Lute are ready to take the next step. The two get together in Kiran's room to have sex, but when Kiran finishes one bit too early, Lute has had enough. She declares herself to be the better leader for the Order of Heroes, and to accentuate her point, she decides to teach the Kiran an important lesson, with her big throbbing cock.
Relationships: Lute/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Surpassing the Summoner

A gentle breeze coursed through the Aksrian landscape. Clouds floating, sun shining, it was just another regular peaceful day for the Order of Heroes. Within the castle’s halls, the Order of Heroes’ Summoner, Kiran, rested atop a soft couch inside of his room, sitting beside his recent love interest and current girlfriend, Lute. The two held hands together sweetly, sitting next to each other as they stared out of the window into the beautiful landscape. Kiran felt his heart beat with joy. He never thought he’d enter a relationship with one of the Heroes, but the moment he’d summoned Lute, he was instantly entranced. She had been his favorite character in her game, so to see her in real flesh and blood- He just couldn’t feel happier.

Feeling his heart soar with love, Kiran put a hand on Lute’s shoulder and leaned in, his lips curling and eyes closing for a kiss. Lute turned to see the gesture and tenderly acquiesced. As Kiran’s lips met Lute’s, his tongue began to lovingly caress her mouth, soft excited whimpers escaping from his voice. It was clear how into it Kiran was. About as clear as Lute’s obvious indifference. Instead of eagerly reciprocating Kiran’s kiss, Lute merely accepted his show of affection nonchalantly. Its not like she hated it. Her lips mechanically moved in response, shifting along to Kiran’s motions. But there was not an ounce of passion in her demeanor, no affection in her attitude. She didn’t even close her eyes throughout the kiss. It looked more like Lute was allowing Kiran to kiss her, than the two of them were enveloping in an amorous exchange.

After some time, the two parted lips, Kiran gasping with a happy sigh. He tried to catch his breath, smiling happily at the beautiful girl beside him.

“I’m so happy we got together~” Kiran whispered to her softly.

But there was no response from Lute. Instead, she continued to watch over Kiran with the same quiet unemotional tone. Taking Lute’s silence as a positive response, Kiran continued.

“I know we’ve only been dating for a week, but…” A bright blush came upon Kiran’s cheeks. “Do you think we could… Do it?”

Lute stared at the summoner blankly. Kiran couldn’t tell if it was an expression of disgust or thoughtfulness.

“Fine.” Lute responded quickly. Though there was no excitement in her voice, the fact that she had been so quick to respond filled Kiran with glee.

Hands still clasped together, the two stood up from the sofa and began to walk over to the bed. Kiran felt his heart beat faster and faster. This would be his first time ever with a girl, and he wasn’t going to be doing it with any girl- He was going to do it with Lute! He was so excited, he absolutely couldn’t wait! His free hand moved onto his robe, taking his hood off and starting to undress as much as he could with one of his hands occupied.

Before they could even get on the bed, Lute’s other hand was already reaching onto Kiran’s crotch. She squeezed Kiran’s bulge tightly, making the summoner squeal in delight. Kiran’s hand quickly fumbled onto his belt and undid it. Soon after, his pants were on the ground, and Kiran’s manhood was poking erect through his underwear.

Lute’s hands traced over the ridge of his member. She caressed its tip lightly, the tips of her digits barely meeting his cock through the cloth. The moans coming out of Kiran’s mouth were increasing in intensity. Though it was only a few touches, he already felt like he was on the edge. Lute’s hand then made its way down his shaft, rubbing and massaging it slowly. It wasn’t a tremendously huge member, just shy of 5-inches, but it could definitely get the job done. She started to slowly pump it through the white cloth, building up her fondling to a solid-

“AAHHHH~~”

Without any warning, Kiran let out an extremely feminine moan. His dick throbbed wildly, sputtering bits of sperm through his underwear and onto his belly and Lute’s hand. He was cumming! After just a few seconds of sexual pleasure, his dick was prematurely ejaculating onto Lute’s hand. Kiran’s whole body shivered in delight, his face morphing into an expression of deranged bliss. Right now, he wasn’t thinking about how bad things looked for him, just how good it felt to have his body touched by a woman.

“You have to be kidding me!” Lute yelled out angrily. She lifted her hand away from Kiran’s member and began to shake it rapidly, attempting to clean all the sperm off it.

The wild outburst shook Kiran out of his fantasy. Still a bit dazed by orgasm, he looked at Lute with confusion.

“23 seconds was all it took?” She asked with fury. “23 seconds?!?” Lute sighed. “Ever since I’ve arrived here, everyone has looked up to you as some sort of flawless commander, so I decided to follow you around and gauge your prowess from up close. But you’re not good at fighting, strategy, planning, managing or leading. I thought at least you’d be good at sexual intercourse, but you can’t even do that!” She fumed infuriated. “You are an absolutely horrendous leader. _I_ should be the one leading the Order of Heroes, not you! With my power, we would be ten times better than we are now!”

Kiran’s mind ran amok with the words from Lute’s mouth. The change in attitude was so abrupt he could barely process it all. “L-Lute I d-don’t- understand…”

Suddenly, Lute flung Kiran onto the bed with much more force than he’d expected from a frail mage girl, forcibly sitting him down in front of her.

“Of course you don’t.” She spoke softly. “I’ll show you what a true genius looks like~”

Taking her hands onto the hem of her dress, Lute lifted her skirt up, letting a big fat cock plop out of her underwear. Kiran stepped back with a gasp, aghast to see such a thing attached to the beauty he’d crushed on for so long.

“W-W-W-Why do you have a such huge cock?!” He asked frightenedly.

“Thank you!” Lute responded. “Only the grandest of dicks would fit someone as amazing as I.”

“That wasn’t a compli-”

Before Kiran could even finish his sentence though, Lute grabbed onto his frizzly hair and pulled his face close to her crotch. His eyes widened as the stood mere inches away from Lute’s throbbing pole. He could closely see how her shaft grew and grew, becoming longer and girthier. In a matter of seconds, it already dwarfed his own manhood, but even then it did not seize growing until it was about as thick as her arm. Kiran could absolutely not believe that such a cute girl could sport a dick as huge a this. It was honestly pretty maddening.

The summoner opened his mouth to complain, but without being able to say a single word it was quickly plugged back up as Lute thrust her fat dick into his mouth. Thanks to the element of surprise, her dick easily snuck into his mouth, the tip of her shaft quickly reaching the back of Kiran’s throat. Though only half of her member had been inserted, Lute considered the exchange a positive success for her.

“Yes, be a good little summoner and service my superior dick.” She cooed happily

Grasping Kiran’s hair tightly, Lute began to nudge Kiran’s head back and forth along her shaft. At this point, Kiran was still so surprised he didn’t fight back. The experience had been so fast an unreal. He could taste Lute’s tangy musk atop his tongue, he could feel her pole throb in his mouth, yet he couldn’t believe it was happening. The way he felt the tip of her dick peck the entrance of his throat was like he was in a dream. How could the cute Lute really be fucking his mouth with a dick?

Soon, the reality of the situation settled in Kiran’s mind though. His cheeks bulged every time Lute’s dick entered his mouth. His head moved at the whims of the narcissistic mage. The two were supposed to be in a relationship, but Lute was just using him as some sort of sex toy! Not to mention what a breach of trust it was for her to fail to disclose her masculine organ. Kiran was starting to feel very betrayed at this moment. Gathering what remaining strength he had left, he began to resist Lute’s motions. His mouth tightened, head becoming stiffer. He wasn’t going to let Lute get away with this.

But this resistance only served to increase Lute’s frustration.

“Ungh!!! Why won’t you take it all in?!” She yelped bitterly.

Exasperated with her lack of results, Lute began to use implement more force in her movements. She pulled on Kiran’s face with increasing strength, sending acute pain through his scalp. She cocked her hips into Kiran’s mouth with more fervor, easily pushing past any sort of struggle he’d put up. Again, Kiran tried to resist Lute, but he was completely powerless to stop her. The strength Lute displayed was beyond Kiran’s capabilities. As someone who never trained or fought, he was completely outmatched. Lute’s pumping slowly but steadily increased in power and speed, her body moving violently. Before long, she was no longer getting a blowjob, she was facefucking Kiran.

Lute’s dick slid in and out of Kiran’s mouth at high velocity, shaft effortlessly forcing its way through his hole. The power behind Lute’s hips was gigantic. Every time she thrust against Kiran’s head, he could feel his brain bounce around in his cranium. Her movements were swift and commanding. She pulled on Kiran’s hair without remorse, pushing her cock further inside of his throat. Soon, Lute was able to insert her entire penis into Kiran’s mouth without breaking a sweat, the tip of her cock caressing the back of his throat. Any and all resistance Kiran could muster instantly died down. His throat was no longer his, it now belonged to Lute.

“There, much better~” Lute sighed contently.

Though that did not mean she slowed down her movements, if anything, she did the exact opposite. Lute thrust and thrust into Kiran’s mouth with further force, her dick eager to receive pleasure. Kiran’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mind growing fuzzy. Each time Lute pushed her cock in, his thoughts became fumbled. With each one of her pumps, he choked on her member, its massive girth clogging up his entire respiratory system. Tears formed in Kiran’s eyes. It was such a horrible experience. It was such a horrible experience, yet… His own penis below was starting to stir with arousal. He was being mistreated so horribly, so why was excitement starting to sprout within his loins?!

Soon, Lute’s penis was starting to throb within Kiran’s warm cozy mouth. His soft squishy cavern was absolutely delicious, the way it squeezed on her length absolutely fantastic. It was completely better than any of the times she’d masturbated before, and this being Lute’s first time as well, her excitement was palpable. Fueled by a desperate need to release, Lute began to fuck Kiran’s face with even more fervor. Her thrusts were wild, movements immensely rough. Lute was so forceful that Kiran couldn’t help but lose all brain function, his mind filled with nothing more than Lute’s dick. Groaning softly, the two were united in a sea of pleasure.

Then, with one final thrust of her hips, Lute planted her entire cock into Kiran’s mouth. Head shooting back, the girl’s meat throbbed as it began blasting spurt after spurt of her warm jizz down his hole. Kiran’s throat bulged, his cheeks slowly expanding as they crammed with Lute’s huge load. The taste of her seed was salty and tangy, yet somehow surprisingly sweet. Kiran found himself unable to breath as it flooded his respiratory ducts, but for some reason it didn’t really bother him this time. The intoxicating taste of Lute’s sperm on his tongue was sending his mind into a frenzy.

Once her balls had unloaded and her orgasm died down, Lute slid her penis out of Kiran’s mouth proudly. Kiran’s mouth remained open for a bit longer though, his mind too frazzled to realize it was no longer occupied. The sweet stew of sperm in his mouth was all that he could think of, its intoxicating taste dulling his senses. Without really thinking, he swallowed the concoction whole, eagerly downing it into his stomach. His tongue tingled lightly with a pleasant aftertaste, a light desire for more building within him.

Kiran shook his head lightly. With the sperm out of his mouth and Lute’s penis out of his mind, his senses slowly returned to him. A bit of shame and embarrassment rose inside him, but more than that he felt anger. He looked over to Lute, ready to give her a piece of his mind, when he was interrupted by a sight so surprising he couldn’t help but gasp.

“Wait, you’re still hard?!?” He asked in shock.

“Why yes, thanks for noticing.” Lute responded cockily, pumping her fully erect and hardened meaetstick. “A prodigy such as I should have amazing stamina as well. Now let’s get a taste of your lower hole~”

Kiran absolutely couldn’t believe it. After all that sex, Lute was still horny?! Not that he would have much time to wallow over this realization, for he was quickly pushed down onto the bed by Lute. The petite mage girl easily spread Kiran’s legs out, pressing the tip of her cock against the rim of his asshole. Kiran’s butt twitched. He could feel it, the girth of her head was much bigger than the size of his butthole. She was going to split him in half!

Anxiety spread through Kiran’s mind. “Lute please doooOOOOOOO-!”

But he was too late. With a quick thrust of her hips, Lute had skewered Kiran’s ass, her dick reaching deep inside his body. Pained grunts escaped Kiran’s lips. Just as he’d expected, Lute’s fat cock was way too big for his virgin asshole. As the thick shaft snaked further and further inside him, it felt as if he was going to be ripped apart, his entire nether region growing numb from the intense assault. Kiran desperately wanted for Lute to stop, but such a word did not exist in Lute’s vocabulary. Rocking her hips back and forth, Lute began to pump her dick in and out of Kiran’s hole with no mercy. The tightness or resistance in his inner walls did not matter to her one bit. She wanted to fuck Kiran, so that’s what she was going to do.

His discomfort increasing at an exponential rate, Kiran tried calling out to Lute. “L-L-Lut-tee-” He panted heavily. “P-P-Pleea-asee stopppp-”

Lute sighed in annoyance. “Gods, you’re _still_ resisting? How is it that you still don’t understand it yet? Bow down to my superiority!”

Bending closer towards Kiran, Lute raised her hand and slapped the summoner right across his soft face, letting a thunderous clapping sound echo through the room. Kiran’s mind buzzed with confusion, his cheek pulsated madly with pain as his skin began to redden. Did she-? Did she just slap him? Right in the face? It had been so sudden that Kiran could barely believe it. Performing intercourse like this was one thing, but slapping? Were it not for the very real pain he felt in his cheek, Kiran would have certainly thought it was his imagination.

“You are a pathetic excuse for a leader.” Lute continued. “But I will teach you to recognize a true genius. Now, repeat after me: Lute is the smartest person of all time.”

Kiran’s expression soured. “W-What? N-No-o…”

_SLAP!!!_

Once again, Lute’s hand flew across Kiran’s face, slapping him harshly on his other cheek. Kiran felt his brain jumble around in his head from the tremendous impact. Add to that the continuous way Lute was fucking his ass and he was starting to have a hard time thinking properly.

“Don’t insult me you worm! Repeat after me: Lute is the smartest person of all time.” Lute repeated.

“I-I d-d-don’t…” Kiran mumbled, before-

_SLAP!!!_

Lute’s hand smacked Kiran square in the face, in the exact same place she’d smacked him the first time. Kiran’s mind was abuzz with heat. His cheeks started to feel swollen. The rocking of his ass, the pulsation of his face. The more his brain was wracked, the slower his mental capacity became. Instead, a different feeling was starting to take control of his body. His member began to stir with hear, his ass began to loosen lightly. He wasn’t- He _couldn’t-!_ Could it? Could it be that he was actually starting to enjoy this?!?

“Repeat!” Lute shouted angrily. “Lute is the smartest person of all time.”

Fully disoriented, Kiran couldn’t help but follow Lute’s words. “Lute is the smartest person of all time…” He whispered.

“Very good!” Lute sang out proudly. “Now, repeat after me: Lute is the strongest person of all time.”

“Lute is the-” Kiran shook his head. What was he doing?! He couldn’t just go along with this. “N-No, Lute please sto-“

_SLAP!!!_

Kiran’s face was pelted firmly by the back of Lute’s hands, sending his face flying in the opposite direction. His penis shot up with life, fully imbued with arousal. His breath became heavy, butt squirming and body trembling. As his face ached with pain and his butt was continuously rammed, all that Kiran could think of was pleasure. His mind bustled with pure lust, any abstract thoughts dismantling in favor of desire. Kiran could no longer think about how he was being abused, or how this was wrong, for his body was crying and screaming for more.

“Say it!” Lute shouted. “Lute is the strongest person of all time.”

Unable to resist Lute’s power any longer, Kiran finally gave in. “Lute is the strongest person of all time~” He repeated deliriously.

“That’s it!” Happy with her success, Lute began pounding Kiran’s asshole with more intensity, making the summoner squirm pleasurably on his bed. “Now, say: I love Lute more than anyone in the world.”

Such a statement was obviously false, and Kiran knew it. After what she’d done today, Kiran would no longer hold any kind of affection for the vile woman. Nevertheless… “I love Lute more than anyone in the world~” He sang sweetly, incapable from stopping himself.

And the moment the words came out of his mouth, they came true. His heart burst with affection, a dopey smile forming on his face. Yes, that was right, he _did_ love Lute! The moment he saw her in Sacred Stones, he was immediately enamored. Not even her male organ or the way she acted would break his infatuation. In fact, he loved her even _more_ now! Just taking her cock like this was enough to make him happy. His butt tingled pleasurably, dick throbbing in delight. Ecstatic moans and whimpers escaped Kiran’s breath. As long as she was feeling good, he felt good.

“Very good!” Lute praised him. “You’re learning. Now say: I am nothing more than Lute’s loving slut slave.”

This time, Kiran didn’t even bother thinking twice about it. “I am nothing more than Lute’s slut slave~”

An explosion of lust burst within Kiran’s body. His soft whimpers transformed into loud screams. The light pleasure he felt had been turned up to ten. No longer was Kiran doing this just for Lute, he was doing this because he _loved it_. Kiran loved being plowed and fucked like a sex toy. He loved being humiliated and hurt like the hungry whore he was. With a dick as tiny and pathetic as his, all he could do to please Lute was take her superior massive cock into his tight butthole. And that’s all he really wanted: To be a good little slave for his amazing mistress Lute.

“Mmmhhh~ Yesss” Lute cooed, her dick throbbing excitedly within Kiran’s asshole. “L-Last one: Lute is now the leader of the Order of Heroes.”

There was no doubt in Kiran’s mind. “Lute is now the leader of the Order of Heroes~~~”

Eyes rolling back pleasurably, moans escaping his mouth, Kiran felt a bolt of lightning shock his mind. In that instant, all that he had been was forcibly erased. His past, his friends, his duty, none of it mattered anymore. He had fully become Lute’s sexual slave. Her desires were his desires, her will was his command. Nothing in this world could come close to making his mistress happy. Kiran lived for Lute and Lute alone.

“Ahhh fuck yeaahhhh~~” Lute groaned lowly.

Her dick trembled pleasurably, hips thrusting with increasing fervor. All that power she’d just received was going straight to her dick, and it felt amazing. Lute reveled in the fact that she was the greatest hero of them all. Not only had she broken that wimpy summoner, but she’d also become the leader of so many warriors from all across the land. She really was the greatest person in the entire multiverse. Her dick throbbed at the thought. She loved herself so much~ And the fact that she’d gotten this pathetic man to utterly desire her only made her narcissism greater. His butt squeezed down on her shaft, his screams of joy intoxicating her ears. Lute’s ball trembled. She was gonna-

“Ungghhhh~~~” Lute yelped out, letting orgasm overtake her body.

With a final thrust, Lute planted her entire cock inside of Kiran’s ass, letting her shaft spout out gallon after gallon of sperm. As his inner walls were painted in jizz, Kiran joined in on Lute’s pleasurable moaning, his own member spurting climax onto Kiran’s taut belly. Obviously, Kiran’s load was tiny compared to Lute’s. He could only spurt out two or three lines of cum before his penis softened into a tiny limp sausage. On the other hand, Lute easily filled up Kiran’s colon, her girthy cock proudly spurting seed into Kiran’s butts for many minutes.

Still, Lute was only human. After a little while, with her climax dying down and all of her sperm completely released, Lute slowly pulled her softening member from Kiran’s ass. She looked over the exhausted man with a proud cockiness. In all the excitement of orgasm, it seemed like he’d passed out. Once again, this wimpy summoner demonstrates his inadequacy. But it was no matter. A wicked smile crossed upon Lute’s face. Soon, things would be _very_ different around here~

The main hall of the Askrian castle of the Order of Heroes bustled with noise, as Heroes from many other universes gathered together to help the Askrian cause. Right by the throne, the commander of the Order of Heroes, Anna, stood by some of the soldiers, chatting away without a care in the world. It was, after all, just another normal pleasant day in the land of Askr-

“Commander Anna!”

Suddenly, a shout interrupted Anna from her conversation. She turned away to see who was calling her, only to see it was the cute blond Askrian princess, Sharena, running up to her in a hurry.

“Good morning Sharena!” Anna greeted her warmly. “What can I help you with?”

“Commander Anna, do you know where Kiran is???” Sharena spoke loudly, catching her breath. “Its been almost a week and no one has seen him!”

“Hmmm… That is strange…” Anna rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “Kiran isn’t one to disappear like that… He should be fine though. I’m sure if anything bad had happened we would have found out by-”

_“OOOOHHHHH!”_

Suddenly, a flurry of gasps rang around the room, bringing all the chatter and noise to a deafening halt. A group of heroes formed around the center of the room, all surrounding an event so strange and surreal, they could not help but stare in silence and awe. Anna looked at the crowd suspiciously. What the hell could have happened? Excusing herself from Sharena, she walked and waded through the sea of people, pushing her way up to the center of the room until she saw- Her eyes widened, jaw dropping. In less than a millisecond, Anna had joined the crowd of Heroes that was utterly shocked.

“Greetings greatest Heroes of all times! From today onwards, _I_ shall be your undisputed genius leader!”

There, standing in the middle of the room stood Lute, proudly preaching to the mass of people about her superiority. But more surprising was the person beside her. Right by Lute’s feet, crawling like a dirty animal was the Order of Heroes’ summoner, Kiran, fully nude and with his penis erect. All he had for ‘clothing’ was a collar with a leash, which Lute held firmly in her hand. He could see every one of the Heroes around him, their faces of disgust, their judgmental stares. Any and all respect he’d accrued before was instantly lost, but the only thing that Kiran could think of was how happy he was.

“And so,” Lute continued haughtily. “With your leader completely enslaved by my hand, all of you must now bow down to me as well!”

The entire room continued to stare in disbelief, not a single soul knowing what to say or how to react. A cocky smile crossed upon Lute’s lips. Her rule was all but guaranteed. If people didn’t willingly submit, she would easily force them too. Yes, she would enjoy her reign as the new true summoner~

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Howsit happenin my dudes? Another week, another finished fic. This one was relatively easier to finish, so that makes me happy. Unlike my other weird fics, this one is calmer and tamer, just some futa on male mindbreak, which is a nice change of pace. Next fic has some exciting strange tfs though, so I look forward to that. Slowly but surely I'm getting things done. December is going to be a big wack fest lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one, and cheers!


End file.
